Can't See Everything
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: Sasuke has returned from the dark path. Only to have been found by Hyuga Hinata. Tsunade orders that only Hinata care for him until he is well. Rated T. Prequel to "Sun God and Moon Princes"
1. Chapter 1

AN: WOW!! I finally have time. Welcome the first ever Sasuke/Hinata story by me!! I am really excited to be writing this. Since in my story, The Sun God and Moon Princess, there were many comments about the Sasuke and Hinata past, I thought I would write it out.

Can't See Everything

Chapter 1: Return

Morning sprung happily into the village of Kohnoha. And the happiest of all was the hospital. No extra wounded shinobi had come in on the morning shift. Doctors and nurses chatted away happily. It seemed to be the start of wonderful day. Too bad that they didn't know how wrong they were. No one could feel the dark cold aura that weakly made its way to the gate.

"Good Morning, Hyuga-san," Shizune called cheerfully. Hyuga Hinata, with her growing body, bright smile, and now shoulder length hair, was someone others noticed more. "How is Hanabi's ankle?"

"She'll be fine. I had to strap her down though," Hinata joked, clocking into the hospital. Her round was up. She bowed her head to Sakura who just finished. "Have a good day, Sakura," she waved and Sakura nodded her head. "Aren't you going to see Gaara-sama?"

"Yes I am," Sakura blushed and waved Hinata bye as she jogged off to see her boyfriend. Hinata smiled softly. She was over her crush on Naruto and now loved being single. It was nice, it helped her concentrate better.

"Hinata, could you check-up on Shino?" asked a doctor. She nodded, going up the stairs to the third floor. She knocked on the right door and she could hear his raspy soft, stern voice call her in.

"Hinata-chan" was all he said as she walked in. She smiled brightly as her kekkei genkai was activated. She looked through his body, checking for more insects, and such.

"You look great. Just take it easy for a bit more, kay?" she asked, smiling at her teammate. Shino nodded, and got up into a sitting position. "Anything I can do for you?'

"Iie. Just be careful," Shino said calmly. She nodded and left his room. She knew what he meant. The reason he got hurt was because one of the doctors tried to take their relationship farther than she wanted. She had told Shino, and he seemed calm and fine and gave her advice on what to do. So when he was asked to leave the hospital, Shino went and attacked the man. He got hurt in the process, but Shino was getting better. Tsunade was mad at first, but after hearing Shino's explanation, she was fine with what he did.

"Hinata-san," the head nurse at the time came over to her, handing her the lunch she had forgotten at home. "Your sister came by and dropped it off."

"I'm sorry, but I was going to go home and pick it up. It's for the guards at the gate. May I go run it to them?" she asked, knowing they were probably close to lunch time.

"Sure, make it fast." Hinata bowed her head and rushed off. Her feet made loud stomping sounds as she tried to keep going, swaying her body to miss hitting people. AS she spend up, she stopped, looking at the gate for a moment. It felt cold as she got closer. Hinata was good with the way things felt, the air in which she lived in.

"Hinata!!!" Kiba called as Shikamaru woke up. "You brought us lunch?"

"I almost always bring those on guard duty lunch," she giggled as Kiba took the bento from her. "So how is everything?"

Thwump!! Everyone looked as Sasuke had just jumped into the village. His eyes were their normal ink black and he stood proud. He was staring at the Hokage Mountain when he began to fall face first. He felt his body jerk and looked for a moment to see who would save him from planting his face?

Icy white lilac eyes looked at him worriedly. How could such beautiful eyes stare at him the way her eyes did. Soon, his eyes closed, and he got heavy fast. Hinata looked to Kiba. "Help me get him to the hospital. Shikamaru, call Tsunade-sama and tell her to meet me at the hospital." Her orders were quick and strict. She was making sure no matter what; Uchiha-san was going to be taken care of. Kiba followed her quickly as she rushed opened the doors. Nurses gasped and girls stared as Kiba carried in the long missing Uchiha Sasuke.

"We need to wake him up," Hinata said, getting an IV ready to fill him with fluids. "Come on, Uchiha-san," she said, now placing a cold washcloth over his forehead.

"Mmmmgg.." he moaned softly at the contact of the wash cloth on his skin. Someone had a heavenly touch, he thought softly. His eyes were too heavy though. He tried but the voice that he needed to hear was going too far away for him too reach. Sleep was taking over.

"What in the world did you-" Tsunade looked down. Sasuke had returned. He had returned to the village. But why?

"I saw him and he was falling and I had to catch him," Hinata rambled softly. Tsunade-sama just stared at her. Sasuke had returned, and Hinata saw it. Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru all saw him.

"Was he bleeding? Is he alright? Who stared the IV?!!" she yelled. Hinata raised her hand. She didn't speak out when the Hokage was angry. "You did?" she stared at Hinata. "Does Saukra know?"

"Iie. I haven't told her yet."

"Don't. She would faint if she saw him like this. Let us keep it to the four of us, until he is well. Hinata, you will be the only one allowed in here. Got that?!" Tsunade's eyes seemed to get darker the more time went on. Hinata nodded her head as Tsunade stormed out of the hospital suddenly barking out orders.

"I guess we're stuck together," Hinata sighed. She looked at him closely. Hinata had never really looked at Sasuke. Now that she had a good look, without the fan club glaring, he was really handsome. His dark ebony locks were out of his face. He had high cheek bones, and an almost perfect cupid's bow for lips. His skin was three shades darker than hers, so it was nice to see a little tan on him. Not dark like Naruto's. She wasn't blushing, she said, now looking away.

"…..Who's…" She turned back around, seeing him trying to get up. Hinata moved quickly, forcing his arm to not rip out the IV. Her eyes stared down, and soon her fingers worked their magick, and he could no longer move his arms.

"Take it easy, Uchiha-san. You're at the hospital. You are in a room, with an IV in your arm to give you back some fluids." Her voice was calm, but her hands were shaking. He could feel it as his eyes slowly began to focus.

"You are….Hyuga-san.." he breathed as he let out air. "I saw you before I.." he didn't want to speak of his weakness. Hinata nodded her head, as she slowly began to undo the tape that held down the tube to his IV. "…..Does anyone know I'm…here?"

"No. Tsunade-sama said we couldn't say a word until after you healed. I am going to be your only nurse. So if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know," Hinata said in her most professional voice. After the IV was removed, Hinata walked to the door.

"If you could, please get….Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi-sensai has been really busy," Hinata said flatly. "The only teacher who isn't busy is Kurenai-sensai, and that's because she's in her eigth month."

"Eigth month?"

"You didn't know? She's pregnant," she bowed her head to Sasuke and left. As she closed the door, Hinata's hand began to shake and she fell to the ground. "Uchiha….Sasuke…."She breathed out his name. "Welcome back…."

AN: Yayie!! Finished!! This took a while, but I am really proud of myself. I hope all of you liked this first chapter. This is the prequel to my story "Sun God and Moon Princess". But I am warning you now. They will get together. They will fall madly in love. And they will break up in the final chapter. If you don't want to see it, do not continue reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the first Chapter. I thought starting the next one of V-day was a good idea, so I hope you enjoy it!!

Can't See Everything

Chapter 2: Thank you

Hinata picked up the lunch tray that she had special ordered for Sasuke. Not that anyone knew. She just smiled and was on her way. She bowed her head to Ino and to a few of the doctors. As she looked around, she undid the seal to the door. She closed it, and resealed the door. Turning around, she bowed her head. Sasuke was sitting up. He turned his head a little so his ink black eyes could see her. She bowed her head, placing the tray on the bed next to him.

"What does Naruto do?" Sasuke asked the young woman. He knew she had a crush on him for a long time. So, she would know everything. He was surprised when Hinata just simply shrugged.

"I don't really know anymore. I don't watch him." Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment as Hinata went to the window and opened it. Bright warm light streamed into his room and a gentle breeze drafted through, taking out the stain air and replacing it was clean, fresh air. He stared at her as she leaned on the window seal, her eyes closed. She was enjoying the warmth. "I worry more about my patients, and what Tsunade thinks of my work, rather than worry over what Naruto and Sakura are doing."

"So even the Hyuga girl has to grow out of the crush," Sasuke murmured to himself. He would need to grow-up as well. "When am I allowed to go back to the village?"

"When Tsunade-sama says you can." He stared at her, his eyes wide by a little. Did she just say she wasn't taking him out? Hinata just turned her head to him, and a devilish grin was on her face. "So, rest up, and hope Tsunade thinks you're well enough to even leave the bed."

"You mean, she's the one who strapped me down?!!" he yelled and made Hinata stare at him now. She was use to a quiet, calm Sasuke, not one that was overly emotional. She began to giggle and now Sasuke's face showed irritation. "What's funny?"

"You are, Uchiha-san. You're funny. The looks on your faces were priceless," she continued to giggle. Sasuke just glared at her and began to eat his meal. Hinata just sat there, smiling at him. Sasuke stopped for a moment, and just looked at her. And not just look, but really look. No longer was she the chubby little girl, who stuttered non stop. Her hair was longer, and beautiful. Her eyes were more confident, and now, she was more open. She had really changed. That made him wonder, what happened with Naruto, and Sakura. What of Shino, and Shikamaru, and the others. If Hinata had changed this much, then, there no limit to how much they changed. He groaned a little. Maybe staying in the room was the better idea.

"Hyuga-san…" he started, a little nervous. "When I leave here…will you be my guide?"

"Hm?" she stared at him for a moment, a little shocked. "Wouldn't you want Sakura or Naruto?"

"Naruto would just want to test who's better, and Sakura…I'm nervous about that one, I mean…does she still have that stupid crush on me?"

"No, Sakura is dating someone. We're not exactly sure who, but she is dating someone…" Hinata said, and began to list off what the others were doing now. Sasuke was quiet and he listened, nodding his head. AS Hinata got to Lee, Tsunade came into the door. Hinata jumped up and bowed, as Kiba and Shino were behind her. Tsunade nodded her head to Hinata then sat down in the chair and at the desk, pulling out Hinata's reports.

"Well, Uchiha, I have a few questions for you," she started. Sasuke just stared at her, while Hinata looked to Shino and Kiba. Hinata blinked, wondering why Shino was there. Kiba explained that Shino was there when he complained about not gabbing away to his fan-club that waited patiently for him. Hinata just smiled seeing that slowly it would return to the way it was. "Hinata!"

"HAI!" she called turning to the Hokage. She smiled as she undid the straps to the bed, letting Sasuke get up. He was a little wobbly at first, but soon his body moved with ease. "Keep him busy. Don't let him out of the room still, until I know we can trust him."

"Hai," she said softly and bowed as the three left. Hinata looked to Sasuke who was now taking in a deep breath from the window. Hinata smiled softly and laughed. "You know, if you want, I can get you some other clothes, besides the hospital gown," she joked. Sasuke then realized what he was wearing and turned around. He nodded his head, and Hinata smiled, leaving the room. As she returned, Sasuke was sitting at the desk, trying to find something. "Go change," she tossed his clothes to him. Sasuke caught the clothes, and nodded his head, going to the enclosed bathroom. Hinata smiled, seeing that Tsunade had left her a little note.

Hinata read it, smiling at how silly she was being. Tsunade had asked that Hinata stay close. That things could get rough and bad for Sasuke. Hinata just smiled, keeping the note to herself.

"Do you have anything looser?" Sasuke asked, coming out in a slightly tight black shirt and his loose grey pants. Hinata just shook her head, and picked up the tray. "Where are you going?"

"To put away your food tray. I'll be back in a bit after I grab your chart." Sasuke nodded his head, and still looked out and around. Maybe, when he was allowed back, he would talk to everyone, and maybe be more open. He could celebrate with Naruto and Sakura again. Not that he would ever tell them he missed them. The dark haired Uchiha's eyes stared out towards the mountain. It held Tsunade's head. He grinned a little. So little has changed, though the large change in Shino, Kiba and Hinata was big enough to blow him away. His face didn't, but he thought it rather strongly.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?" He turned seeing Hinata with his chart and she was just standing there, smiling. Could she have seen? He was sure he didn't let his mask down, yet she saw it. His mind tinkering away, like a child trying to figure a puzzle out. "If you want, I can go get everyone and they can show themselves off to you."

"…No. I'm fine," he gazed at her, confused on how she knew what he was thinking. Even if it made sense, he didn't really care. It didn't mean she could do it all the time.

"If you say so. You know," she then began to take his temperature, "If you want something, just ask. I'd be happy to help." She began to scribble things down as she had him stand and run in place and do a bunch of other things. "Well, you look well." Sasuke just nodded his head, unsure of what to say to her. "Lost for words?"

"How do you do it?" his voice growled at her. "How do you read me?"

"Simple. Its like when I have to read Nejinii-san," she pointed out. "Both of you try to wear this impossible mask. Silly, its not hard to read, once you get use to it." Sasuke just looked Hinata. His eyes studying hers before he looked away. "Alright well, I'll be back in three hours with your lunch. Try doing jumps and practicing for a bit, kay?" she smiled and walked out the door. Sasuke grinned after she left

"I guess, I'll practice on my mask."

AN: Do you like it? I know Its not that great. I was a little rushed on time. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being so great. And please enjoy 'Sun God and Moon princess".


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry, and I will start getting to the good stuff, I swear! I intend to update everything at least once before my next big move so watch as I try to keep up. This is gonna be a long next few weeks...

Can't See Everything

Chapter 3: Jealous

He could still feel his muscles ache, even in his sleep. He wanted to get out of bed, but too tired to try. He wanted food, but again, stupid tired and stuck in bed. He lay there, annoyed. Really Really Annoyed. But he waited. For her. For Hyuga Hinata to appear with his food and then release him from this blasted bed. But as he waited time seem to be really slow.

"YO!" Sasuke looked as Kakashi-sensei stood there, in a corner, nose in one of those disgusting books. "You look better."

"...Hn..." he looked away, still waiting. "..."

"Hinata-chan told me to let you know she'll be here a bit late. Seems there was an emergency with her sister."

sasuke turned his head to the sound. 'Hinata-_chan_? When did they get close enough to let him call her by her first name, let alone _chan_?' Not that he cared. No, Sasuke didn't care about such things. That wasn't any of his concern. So he looked up at the ceiling. But his mind would not let the issue go. No, his mind kept going on about how close they may have gotten, and the dirtier his mind went, the louder he grinded his teeth to try and stop the thoughts from coming.

"Would you mind quitting? I'm getting to the good part..." Kakashi's voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts. He looked to his old teacher. But Kakashi still just stood there, reading his book. "Yes?" he looked up, bored.

"...Hn..." Sasuke turned to the side, not wanting to face such a man. But as he turned, a soft, gentle knock came to the door. He looked as Hinata came in, a bento in hand. "..."

"Sorry I'm late. Hanabi-chan really hurt herself with some kunai, so I had to take care of her. Now, here's you're kind of late food," she placed the bento on the small hospital table and allowed Sasuke free movement of his arms and upper body. "Now eat up. And thank you again Kakashi-san for watching him and keeping company while I took care of Hanabi," she smiled at the man's direction and Sasuke angrily opened up the bento. The food looked good, and some of the meats were still warm. He ate silently, observing as Hinata and Kakashi talked rather casually,like friends.

"Hey, I'm out..." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hinata turned and smiled at Sasuke, eating his food. She sat down, and took his chart, taking notes. She used her bloodline limit, checked him over again. She finished, placed the chart down and got up to leave.

"...Are you two close?" the words came out before he could stop them. He wasn't angry though, he kept his face clean of emotion. Too bad Hinata could read past it.

"He helps take care of Kurenai-sensei. He's a good friend to her and little Amon-kun," her answer was simple and quick. Sasuke nodded his head. Ok, that made much more sense than anything his head came up with. "Worried, Uchiha-san?"

"...Iie..." he answered, continuing to eat his food, a tiny little grin on his face. She was free, obviously. He had asked her to watch over him when he was done with the hospital, but he found he didn't like the way other men looked at her. She wasn't something to be oogled.

"Well, finish up. I need to report to Tsunade-sama. Talk to you later," she closed the door and Sasuke sat there, bored. Food was nice, but he didn't mind her company either. In fact, he kind of missed it. He moved the table away, letting himself move himself as best he could. She had left him unrestrained. Did he trust her not to return? Did she trust him not to leave? He layed back for a moment, then sat back up. He needed something to do. So, the best that came to mind was exercising. He lifted himself, and moved, sit-ups were the best for now. He kept going, kept pushing himself, new muscles ached with restraint. Soon, a small bead of sweat appeared. He wiped it away, and kept going. He did this for a good two hours before he layed back, allowing himself a moment to breathe.

_Knock Knock_

The Uchiha looked over to see Hinata walk in. "Sorry about that. It seems Tsunade-sama would like to have you released now. You've healed rather nicely," she looked over the chart, "and you are free to return to the Uchiha compound, within limitations." She smiled and moved, undoing the seals in his legs. She moved his legs. They were wobbly. He glared. No, this would not do. "Now, please sign here,' she handed him the chart.

"Why am I signing this?"

"Its proof that you feel well enough to leave. As well as a signed agreement not to go attacking people," she stated as though it was the most normal thing he had ever needed to do. He signed, gave it back and began to stretch out. As he stretched, he noted that Hinata was wearing her hair tied back. When she turned away, he came up behind her and took the tie. "It looks prettier down," he whispered in her ear.

"O-oh..." she said back, and he grinned at the blush that spread over her face. She was a lot of fun to have around. He went back to stretching, as though he hadn't just done something that may be considered flirting. He didn't flirt. Uchiha Sasuke demanded and that was it. No games were to be had, not even if the girl- no wait, woman- was very tempting. "Ah..T-t-Tsunade-sama.." Hinata bowed, still very flustered. He looked to the older woman who eyes him as though she knew what he did.

"All the paperwork in order?" Hinata handed them over, her face still very flushed. "Good. The compound is now gated, with guards. Your freedom is restricted from Missions only. Your team will meet you, two days from now. Here is the file. Be ready to go."

Sasuke looked at the file and groaned. Loudly. Rank-C. Escorting some princess of Fire to the Land of Wind. Was she kidding him? He eyed her but the look said _Take It or Die_. He nodded his head. Hinata bowed, ready to leave. "Hyuga-san. Did you not agree to help me?" he asked, emotions gone. She stopped, looked at him and nodded. He knew she would never back down from her word. He wasn't going to do anything more, just that. Tsunade had a small talk with one of her ANBU before they were allowed to go. The walk seemed to take forever. Every other step was someone screaming out "_SASUKE UCHIHA!_" and then some stupid girl would try to talk to him. It was a good thing he perfected his glare. They now stopped two feet away before the intent to kill could be felt. He did not want people around him.

"Ano...If you dont want to be seen, why don't we take the back way?"

"Eh...it takes longer."

"Oh..." she said softly. He looked at her for a moment. She didn't look down now. She walked rather normally. Another show of time changing, things no longer as they use to be. She was different. She was stronger, more in control of herself than she had ever been before. "So, Uchiha-san, why did..."

"I come back? Naruto made me a promise." She looked at him , confused. "If I returned before he become Hokage, then he would help me rebuild my clan."

"Oh...I suppose that is a good reason." She seemed to be deep in thought because now she walked with her head down. He wanted to poke her, just to see if she would jump. But, that may not be a good idea. He stopped though as Kiba nad Shino came jogging up to them. "Oh, hey!" she smield and waved at them.

"Hinata-chan, can you get ready like right now?"

"Eh..?" She blinked, a bit confused.

"Temari-san...she just got back and...she uh..." Kiba blushed and was worried.

"Her water broke. She won't let anyone else touch her, not even Sakura-san. Please come with us." Shino took her hand. Hinata nodded.

"Sorry Uchiha-san, but I must go."

"...Hn..." he shrugged at her, eyes slightly narrowed at Shino's hand holding hers, but he didn't have time to really glare as they sped off. So, after a moment, Sasuke decided that he would probablly need food as well. Who knew if the house was stocked. He didn't, and that was a good enough reason to go get food. He walked casually, peope still staring but he had perfected his death look so no one came close to him except maybe a brace fan girl or two, but even then, they were brushed aside like dirt. He didn't want to be bothered. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Alone, and he was. He got rice, a half a pound of fish and some bean sprouts. He was happy with that. He walked home, and looked up, the sun was dying. Slowly, but beautifully. He continued on his walk. He stopped at the gate. Two jonins stood there, ready to go. They eyed him.

"You can go in, Uchiha-san." They opened the gate and Sasuke walked in. It was built newer, the wood nice and fresh, still the smell of fresh cut pine hung in the air. He wondered, since he could now have whichever he wanted, where would he stay? He didn't want to return to the house that was once his. No, he needed a new one. Walking around, he turned the corner. A smaller house, once used by his grandmother, stood by itself, a small wind bell in a corner. He took off his shoes and walked around. Two bedrooms, a kitchen and a large open area that normally serves as a living room. He went to the kitchen, and noticed there was already rice in the cooker.

"Not sure how, but I knew you'd pick here," Sasuke turned as Naruto stepped out of a shadow. "Hey, were you not gonna come see me?" the fox boy grinned happily.

"...Not for a while..." the Uchiha grinned back. So, it was nice not to be alone, and so long as it was JUST Naruto, he could handle it.

"I thought I'd hang, have dinner, talk..."

"...Sound good to me." So they did. Sasuke cooked up some of the chicken cuts Naruto brought and they sat and ate, talking about random things, work, being a Hokage-in-trainging, the past. "i was going to get here sooner but...I got held up."

"Naw, its cool. Hey, tomorrow we've got a mission. Want to come?"

"Can't.'

"EH?"

"Tsunade-sama has me stuck with level C or below..."

Naruto laughed. "That's hilarious. The Mighty Uchiha Sasuke, doing level C."

Sasuke glared at his best friend. "...Do not tell anyone...Or I will kill you."

Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know the threat was half empty. "I won't. Look, its not that big of a deal. I'll bring you back something, alright?"

sasuke just eyed his friend for a moment. He nodded and placed his bowl down, the last of the rice gone. "So...Shikamaru is married?"

"Yup. They got married last year...seems kind of young, 19 and all but...they're made for each other. Seriously. Its kind of creepy." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I always figured it would be you to get married first. And now...Hee...I'm going to propose."

"To who?"

"...Eheeheehee..."Naruto grinned, his face flushed. "Sakura-chan of course. I mean, we're not offically dating either but..."

Sasuke stared for a moment before he smiled, barely, but it was there. "Good for you, Naruto. You deserve to be happy." Naruto grinned. He pulled out of his pocket a ring box. "Oh, going to go all new school?"

"Why, when you get married, you're gonna do the ribbon thing?"

"...Depends o the girl I fall for."

"Hey Sasuke...'

"..Hn..."

"If...if she says yes, will you be my best man?" Naruto's face was very serious. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Sure. After all, if you dont have my help, you're gonna screw up."

"HEY!" But they started to laugh, and just enjoyed the night's air. "I've totally got it figure out. I'm gonna take her to this nice place in the next village over, make it a hot springs trip..."

Sasuke half listened as Naruto went on about his plan to ask for the pink-haired girl's hand. He was thinking about Hinata. Not sure why, but he was. Would she be proposed to soon? Who would it be? As the Fire wielder thought this over, be found the very idea annoying. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"...Has Hyuga Hinata been proposed to yet?"

"EH? ...Hinata-chan?...Mmmm...no, 'cause we all know her family is going to pick for her."

Sasuke thought about this fact. Yes, most clan families decide who they're going to marry, so it really shouldn't be such a shock to him. Well, he may not know why, but he wanted to getcloser to the Hyuga princess.

AN: This chapter is finally done! **wipes forehead** I really am sorry as this one has taken forever. I am in the process of moving. We'll be leaving in June for Anchorage Alaska! O.o Yup...So I am trying to crank out updates so that at least every one of my stories as been updated before we move. Please be patient with me!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighty, back to Sasuke and Hinata love. First, I want to talk to all of you, my dear readers. Many of you have expressed the desire to have the story altered so that Sasuke and Hinata stay together. I am really happy you all feel so passionately about this couple. It really does make me feel like I'm doing a good job.

However, like most good authors, I pull from my own life's experience. So, who these two really represent, is how this story is shaped. So please understand, that part of the reason I write as well as I do is because they'e not random moments that I made up, but moments I have lived. I am truly sorry that it pains you all that they won't be together in the end, however, to make it up to you, I will write a one-shot of Sasuke and Hinata. Sound fair?

Can't See Everything

Chapter 4: Dinner

The morning was plain and boring. Hinata woke-up, had breakfast and trained. It was like every other day in her life. Neji had said Hi, and that was nice. They were trying to grow their relationship back together. To being friends. She looked at the clock when she got to her room. It was barely 6 am. Stretching out her arms, Hinata looked to her desk. Piles of paper work needed to be done. She needed to go over medical records, finish up the paper work on her last mission, and have done the paperwork for her clan. She eyed the work piles before sitting down. So, she would do a few and then go do the other things. First thing to do was finish up her mission work. As soon as that was done she could go on a new mission and take a break away from the village and its demands of her.

_Knock_

"Hai?" she called, after she finally finished up. 6:10 her clock told her. She wanted to groan.

"Onee-san…" Hanabi came in, her cheek bruised. Hinata clucked softly and pulled out some salve made of mint and berries. Hanabi sat down on her sister's futon, not minding as her medic-nin sister fussed over her. Hinata was as close to her mother as Hanabi would ever get, and although in her younger years she felt she had no need for Hinata, she had grown attached to her after a mission went horribly wrong. A large scar under Hanabi's shirt was all that was left of what should have killed her. It was in that, Hinata's true skills showed, and her drive to save all that she could.

"…So, care to tell me how you got this?" Hinata asked coolly. She was sure it wasn't on purpose, but it was her job to make sure, even in her own home.

Hanabi then explained the higher D ranked mission. Hinata listened as Hanabi explained having to track down some kid who had run away. The child, the son of the Hot Springs' owner, had kicked Hanabi when she was trying to block his punch. She had been careless. Hinata smiled, finishing putting the band-aide on her cheek. "Thanks, Onee-san." She hugged her sister before leaving. Hinata smiled after her sister and sat back down, placing her finished paperwork to the side. She picked up a medical file. Uchiha, Sasuke. She stared at the name for a while. When she thought of the name two things came to mind. One, the person himself and two, his scary fangirls. She giggled a little. He hated his own fangirls. Thinking for a moment, she opened the file. In his very short career as a Konoha shinobi, he had some problems, but over all, he healed rather quickly.

_Knock Knock_

"Hai?" okay, was it Hanabi again? Instead, in came her father. "O-Otou-san…"She stood up quickly, bowing her head. HE stood there, his eyes blank, face void of any emotion. "…I-Is everything okay?"

"Hai. Hinata, the elders and I agree it is time for you to start thinking about the future of the Hyugas."

She swallowed spit, nervous. This could only mean one thing. They were discussing her marriage to someone. She knew it was coming up, ever since she turned 18, the pressure had been building. She wasn't ready, but it was going to happen. Some day soon, it had to happen.

"I want you to start preparing yourself and coming to the council meetings, understood?"

"Hai, Otou-san." She bowed her head again as he left her alone. She sat in her chair, trying hard not to freak out. How could they expect this of her. She had dreams. A dream of marrying for love, not to preserve her family. Yet, fate was cruel. Had placed her here, in this family, where rules and honor were more important than what one person wanted in life. Picking up the file, she looked at the name again. Taking a moment, she thought about him again. Standing up, she left, remembering what she had said she would do. Placing on her jacket, she left her house. His complex wasn't far from her own. Though years had gone by, she remembered the walk with her father when Hinata had finally been introduced to the rest of the world. Each step seemed different, like she might actually want to see him. Maybe he could understand the sudden responsibility that was placed on her shoulder.

"State your business here," the guards called as Hinata stopped. She eyed the two men for a moment.

" I am Hyuga Hinata. I have a right to behere t check up on my patent."

"Hai." They let her through and Hinata now felt very alone. It was so quiet and empty. Her memories of this place had the streets filled with children and people, a large family that was more open than her own. But it was void of anything. Like a ghost town, however, she knew he would be here. "Uchiha-san?" she called out, louder than she normally did. This place and its air, frightened her. Each step felt like it echoes a thousand times over. "Uchiha-san?" She turned the corner, and she stopped. Sasuke stood there. His back to her and he seemed to be practicing in what must have been the clan courtyard. She watched him as he began to move, practicing different fighting moves that his mind had collected. She found a small place to sit and watch him.

He was graceful, almost like a panther moving in and out of different forms. Her eyes followed and she wondered how it worked, how he could remember so many different moves. She wanted to see, to look at his chakra, but she felt it might be an invasion of privacy. "I can hear you," he called after landing, his leg stretched out as though slamming someone to the ground. She stood up quickly, surprised. "Its faint, and natural to be hidden, but with all the chakra moving in me, I can hear you breathing."

Hinata blushed softly. "You had asked that I stay by you as you got adjusted to being back here. So, here I am," she said, not a stutter, but a bit meek. The hospital was much more of a professional place, rather than his home. Here, it felt much more…intimate. There was no one else, just the two of them. "Is there anything you need help with?" she asked softly.

"Hai. Help me move in here."

"Eh?" She blinked a few times, looking at him. "Move?"

"Hai. I have a few things stored here, and I need to buy a few things as well. I would like help being able to do so without every one of my fan girls knowing about it." Sasuke shuddered slightly and his guest giggled at him. "Is it funny?"

"A little bit," her honesty made him take a moment. She smiled at him, not with the creepy desire way his 'fans' gave him, but rather the way a friend would. It was nice. Very gentle, and sweet air that came from her. "So, shall we go look?" she asked and they set off for a house. His old house. Hinata's eyes looked around as Sasuke seemed to be dragging his feet.

"Nervous?" She smiled softly at him, holding out her hand. "It's alright. Only bad and good memories are left there. Its okay to look, and forgive." Again her ability to see through hi made him annoyed and a bit awed by her ability. He scoffed though, pride taking over and he walked past her. All Hinata could do was smile after him. He was stronger than she had thought. If it was her, shaking he head, Hinata could not think if she had lived through what he had. She could not be the same person. Not ever again. She liked who she was, and she desired to never change.

"Over here!" he called. Hinata came back from her thoughts to see she had kept walking. She went to his side and saw the house. It was not huge, but it was a nice, well-loved home. They walked in and Sasuke took a moment to look at the foyer. It had all been cleaned up, no more blood, not a trace of what his brother had done. He walked in, and started to head for the kitchen. What exactly did he need?

Hinata walked in, and began to go through things as Sasuke seemed to be lost in his own world. She pulled out a few of the silverware, and a handful of chopsticks. "These are needed. Oh and you need plates." Sasuke had finally moved, grabbing seven plates and seven bowls. She smiled as he acted more like himself now. "Oh, do you have a rice cooker?" He shook his head and Hinata opened up different cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She smiled to herself for just a moment. It was fun, going through the things with him. She grabbed the large rice cooker and walked out of the house, her hands full. Sasuke showed her the way to the small place he was staying in the compound. She placed her finds down, deciding they were dirty. Her instinct to help over-came her and she decided to clean them. Each movement she made, each scrub made her think something, but the thought grew stronger. Wasn't she intruding? Shouldn't this be something a girlfriend does? She stared at the empty bowl for the rice cooker. But he had no one right now. And again she scrubbed.

Sasuke leaned against the walk way, watching her. She was much prettier than when they were children. Her hair was long, slightly past her rather nice looking ass. He watched her move, cleaning the plates now. Her hands looked soft and delicate, but he could see calluses had formed from her training. She was honest, kind and very caring. Something very important when choosing the person you would spend eternity with. But right now was not the time to be jumping the gun. First, he had to get her to be interested. Sasuke desired to move, as she had tied her hair up, working on the bowls. Wanted to play with her long beautiful hair. "All done," her voice called, breaking him of his thoughts. She was smiling happily and for a moment, she had reminded him of another woman who had also loved cleaning for her family.

"Thank you," he bowed his head and they headed back together, going back and forth almost all day. Soon enough, they were comfortable to make small talk. They talked about the construction of Tsunade's head, about Naruto's growth and how he's been busy as the Hokage's intern. (Hinata said it was a matter of time) He listened and watched her. She had let a lot of herself be covered up by her profession. Now he could see truly who she was, and the more he watched the more he wanted.

She stretched out, laying out. She smiled to herself. Helping people always made her feel good. She turned her head at the sound of his feet. "I should be heading home."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked softly.

AN: Finally, done with this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please understand my reasoning, and I promise to attempt to make it up to you at some point in time.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry its been so long since I last updated…. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Can't See Everything

Chapter 5: Feeling

She looked him up and down. He seemed real, sincere. His dark eyes honestly open about wanting to keep her around. Nothing seemed so bad about it. It was just a simple question. "Please?" His deep voice sounded impossibly sexy like that. She smiled softly, nodding her head. "Thank you."

"I need to call home first." Sasuke pointed out the phone, and Hinata smiled. Taking up the phone, she looked around, waiting for someone to pick up. As small as the place was, it was still too large for just one person all alone. "Ah, Hanabi-chan? If you would please inform father that I will be out for dinner. Oh- yes. I will. Alright. Thank you." Hanging up, Hinata walked over to where Sasuke had layed out rice bowls. "Anything else to go with the rice?"

"Naruto brought over some food," placing down a semi decent size portion of teriyaki chicken, he sat down. "Anything else I can get you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," sitting down she looked across the table to the young man next to her. He seemed very intent on eating his rice, his eyes focused harshly. He was handsome. Not exactly godly, but he was handsome. He had rather high, elegant cheekbones and dark locks that framed his face very well. His dark eyes looked at the rice like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Hinata took another bite of her rice. Then in went the chicken. She chewed and blinked at the taste. "Did Naruto make the food for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"….No reason," Hinata tried hard not to let him see that it didn't taste very good at all. Maybe it was because Sasuke was use to his team mate's cooking. The chicken was rough, hard to chew and taste more of soy sauce then actual teriyaki. She made a mental note to properly teach the Uchiha how to cook his own food. She smiled to herself.  
"Is it not to your liking?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. "I can try and make something else. Wouldn't want a pretty lady to eat something she didn't like."

"I'm fine, really." She choked back a giggle. It was hard not to laugh at the way he looked. Like a puppy asking for a treat. He was trying to please his guest and it was impossibly endearing. "I promise, I'm fine." He nodded his head. "But, maybe we'll get you some lessons on making food properly."

Sasuke looked at the food and looked to Hinata. "Sounds good." Then they ate in almost silence beside the random comment about food or people they knew. Sasuke stretched after the food was done. He looked over to his guest and realized she seemed to be thinking. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm thinking about the things that will come." She layed down, hair splayed out. "Things I know are going to happen to me." Her eyes searched the ceiling for a moment. "Sorry, this is the first real chance I've had to think for myself without my family around."

He shook his head, urging her to continue. She smiled softly, shaking her heads. These were things for her and she needed to not rely on her friends to help her. "Thanks anyways, but I'm fine. Really. I know, if it ever got there, you would help me," she smiled softly at him, and yawned. "I should probably go for now." One last stretch and she stood up. Looking to Sasuke, who sat up she smiled, leaving.  
"Stay safe, Hyuga-chan," he called softly as she walked out.

Sasuke paced around his room. She had come and would return, he had no doubt about it. She felt it too. Felt the draw that was bringing them together. He grinned to himself. He was good. Naruto making dinner had helped out perfectly. Even the fact that his friend was terribly at cooking anything was helping. His dark eyes looked around. Hinata couldn't help but be there to help. What else could he do? Sitting down on his bed, the Uchiha ruffled his hair, thinking. Too many things were suspicious. She would catch on.  
Still, she had come, she had kept her promise. It was something he liked. He smiled to himself, a plan hatching in his mind. He wondered if she was willing to talk too. Still, the one thing he needed to do right now was the most important piece of the puzzle. A puzzle he was almost certain he could make work.  
His mind wandered slowly, back to the actual girl. She was beautiful, with her dark locks and lavender eyed that tore through him. Her ability to see through his mask, the way she cared, her hands that worked hard…She was exactly what he desired in his wife, his partner. She would be all his, he knew. He could feel it in his core.  
Shaking with renewed desire to make her his, Sasuke headed for the shower. His mind reeling with thoughts, with plans and with great need for the young woman.

Hinata sat at her desk, going and finishing the rest of the files she had neglected to spend time with Uchiha-san. It was a nice little dinner after helping him get things ready in his own portion of the old compound. She scribbled a few things, and looked through more paper, her finger lingering between the two places she needed. "Hai?" she looked to the door of her room when a knock came. The door slid open. "Neji-nii-san.." she smiled softly. He was holding a plate of warmed buns and a cup of tea. "I was going to do that.."

"No doubt working too hard to remember to care for yourself," he grinned at his younger cousin. Placing the plate down, he bowed his head. "Try to go to bed at a decent time."

"I will," she smiled as he left. Taking a bun, Hinata suddenly thought back to her patient. Did he like the steamed buns? Could he even make rice on his own? Her mind went through the different things she had to learn. Kiba loved prok buns, so she learned to make them for him. Shino preferred his rice dry, and again, it was something she learned to make. She learned to make rice cakes, and how to make the perfect chilled green tea for her friends. Since Naruto loved simple things, like ramen, it was ahrd to say if anyone really learned to take care of themselves properly, minus the every now and again of rice balls. She sighed softly, taking a sip of her tea. "….There is a lot you need to learn," she whispered softly. The day didn't seem long enough. Sitting up, Hinata checked her calander. The next big wave of returning missions weren't until two weeks from now.

"…Maybe.." she whispered, now going back to her paper work, going through it as quickly as possible. She had to be completely done in the morning before she could call in any favor. Her hands moved through the paper as fast as possible. "….There, done!" she called to no one two hours later, the stack of papers complete. "…Alright," Hinata stretched out her arm. Looking at her clock, Hinata grumbled a little to herself, getting out of her clothes and into the shower. The warm water rushed over her, making it easier to properly go through her own list. She needed to pick up a few things after her little meeting in the morning. As well as, she needed some more bandages for home. Hanabi may be on simple C rank missions, but somehow the girl always came home worse for wear.

"….Well, maybe I should get some for Uchiha-san as well," she noted to herself, rinsing her hair of the lilac shampoo. "And..well, what else would he need?" the medic in her began a list of things that any house needed when it came to scrapes and cuts, not to mention the bruising training usually came with. Again the lists and things to do seemed to grow.  
Stepping out of the shower, Hinata looked at the time, knowing she would get very little sleep, if any. Yawning, she brushed out her hair, getting the occasional knot out of her hair. Getting into her soft purple pajamas, Hinata fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Dreams were filled with smiles and laughter, saving her friends and someone in the corner, grinning at her, his dark eyes never leaving her.

_BLLLZZZT!_

_BBLLLLLZZZZTT!_

Hinata jumped up, the sound of her alarm bringing her out faster than it should. Falling out of the bed, her hands ran through the room, getting herself ready. Her hands grabbed all of the paperwork as she bolted out, running as fast as she could without dropping anything. She raced, legs pumping as fast as she could, dodging people in the early morning air. Carefully, she moved up the stairs and into the Hokage's office, slamming down the paperwork. Tsunade-sama jumped at the sound, still hung-over from last night. "EH?! Oh…Hinata, why so early?" the Hokage asked, wiping drool off her face.

"I don't ask for much, I do a-all of my work on time if not early s-so I want to ask if I may have a week off." Bowing her head, the Hyuga princess had her face covered by her long hair. "I..I have something important I need to do."

Light brown eyes searched the girl over. She was right. Hinata rarely took time off, and would even take other people's shifts for them. She seems to really want to do something. "Alright, a week, but then the hospital staff is having a meeting before everyone return. Got it?"

"Hai!" Her face flushed with adrenaline, and joy Hinata smiled at the Hokage. Leaving the office, Hinata stopped, seeing a figure waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh..Uchiha.."

"Hello. I was wondering, would you help me shop for food?"

"…Yes!" she cheered, giggling to herself.

AN: So what happens when these two shop? Oh, lots of fluff/semi-steamy good things. Sorry it took me so long to update!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry its been so long…I am back though and trying to keep myself together. Life has taken a…hard turn for me, and I am taking a break right now wot go ahead and write a bit, and see what goes. Thank you for being patient. If you didn't know, my NejiXHinata Story "If You Love Me" is on its final chapter! So watch out and enjoy!

Can't See Everything

Chapter 6: Hug

Gathering food with her was surprisingly fast. Hinata took the time to pick her foods wisely, and knew exactly the things to get. Sasuke was impressed to say the least. Everything she did was easy to watch. Her eyes always searched around, made sure to grab it and she had no problem carrying some of the bags. They walked through the village, talking. She was easy to be around, her smile made him grin. Wondering softly, he turned a few times to look at her. She was elegant. Soft pale skin, with lips tinted pink, almost kissable.

"Hey, Uchiha-san…" He looked at her as they got to his door. "What would you like to learn first?" she asked, smiling at him. She spun around for a moment, walking into the kitchen. "Rice is usually a good start.." Taking out an apron and tying back her hair, she motioned for him to come stand next to her. He did, taking his stance, his face focused like the rice and water was an enemy he would over-come. "…Now, rinse the rice…slowly…hey! If you do it too fast, the rice grains will splash out…" she smiled softly. Sasuke looked at her, watching her work. She was beautiful.

"Good, now, fill it up about twice as high as the rice." Closing the lid down, she pulled out what looked like a funny root. "Boiled radishes are good for the stomach." Groaning softly, he looked at her. Her eyes shone softly. "Now, come on. You can use a kunai, what's so hard about a normal knife?" She asked, holding up the large knife. Sasuke eyed her funny, taking it. She laughed softly, as they went through the moves of cutting up food.

"You're very…knowledgeable, for an Heiress." His offhand comment made her freeze for a moment. She looked up at him, smiling. His eyes looked her over. Her smile was wavering, her eyes softened in sorrow. Her body seem to be shaking. He went to touch her, but stopped. Too fragile.  
"I…learned some from my mom. Sometimes, I watch the cooks. As a shinobi, I must be able to take care of my team mates, so I taught myself on the side." Sitting down, Hinata started to pour a cup of tea for Sasuke. He sat down across from her, watching her every move, trying to decide what was going through her mind. Was it something he would know, something she would share? His fingers moved, inched a bit at a time, reaching out for her, trying to get her beautiful lavender eyes to look at him the way he wanted to demand of her. For to see him as a man, as someone she could.

"I should probably get going," she shot up, looking out, and Sasuke realize how late it was. Time flew away without him paying attention, or making progress. "…Tomorrow, would you like to train?" she offered softly. Standing up, he nodded his head. Something where he could touch her, could get something done about the wall that separated him from his goal. She smiled softly, waving, and put on her shoes. As she left, he stood, staring at his hand.

Why couldn't he just do it? Why was it so hard to reach out for her like it was natural. Like it was something worth doing. Was it the wall, or the disarming way she made him feel? How her eyes could read him like a book left open to her? He ground his teeth softly. She was getting to him, in a way that made it hard to breath. "…Hinata…" he let out the air, trying hard to keep at bat the fire that grew in his soul, burning, demanding her touch, her taste, the feeling of her skin on his. "….Damn." He walked up to his room, pulling out his cell phone. It was good he never removed the numbers he had received over the years…

She stood in the clearing, breathing in the air around her, waiting. It had been a while since she trained with someone so strong. Neji goes soft on her, to help teach her. Shino and Kiba were busy being ANBU now. "…HYA!" The spin made no sound as her hand reached out, waves of chakra escaping, barely missing his face as he blocked her hand. His blood red eyes shone at her as they moved through the clearing, their bodies bending, twisting.  
Her hands struck a few muscles, and his left arm was sluggish, making it easier on her as they moved. Sweat dripped softly, the heat in the air rising as he grabbed her wrist, flinging her to the ground, and she rolled, out of the way on the skurikens. He grinned at her, as she threw a kunai, bounced off a trunk of a tree, and pinned his arm, closing up the chakra gate. Her fingers grazed softly against his cheek as he moved out of the way of a strike. "Are you scared?" he whispered, as she moved down, grinning back at him. He rushed forward, catching her with his wire. She struggled a little, but stopped as soon as she started to bleed. "…You okay?" he asked as they stopped. She nodded her head, pulling from her jacket a salve. He watched as she bandaged herself with precision. "…Why become a Medic-Nin?" the words escaped before tact could have been applied.

"…I was tired of seeing the scars, tired of seeing infections on my family members. I had to do something. So, I did research, and planted my own herbs. Seems silly, but I hate seeing people hurt….It makes me….feel powerless."

"And being able to help makes you feel like you have power?" He raised a brow at her. She looked at him for a moment, nodding her head. "I see…." He crouched to the earth, looking up at her, his dark eyes just stared at her. "….So…."

"Is the silence too loud for you?" she asked, grinning at him. She stood in front of him, looking down at him. "…Sasuke…" she smiled softly at him, sweetly, she touched his cheek. "Thank you…." Her finger moved back to her side, her face bright red from her boldness. "Sorry I shouldn't have…." She turned away, now wondering what had come over her. How dare she be so bold.  
She turned her head, her skin crawling at the feeling. She knew someone was coming. He felt it too. Standing beside her, his eyes looked out, as the stood, ready to fight. "…Nejinii-san!" She ran over the moment he stood in the shadows.

"Hinata-sama"he bowed his head, eyes narrowing slightly at her companion. "There is news for you. Your father has….been going through the paperwork for your betrothed."

"..Ahhh…" she said softly, taking a step back, away from her beloved cousin. "…And…?"

"…They have narrowed it down to three canidates." Her world tumbled slightly. Her eyes glazed over, anger, sorrows, worry, fear, regret filling her stomach. What was she thinking? She knew it was coming, knew the day was going this way, so why? Why did it hurt? "…Hinata…?" She barely heard her name as strong, warm arms came around her.

"It'll be ok…" his voice whispered in her ear. He was warm, and she liked the smell that came off of Sasuke's body has he pinned her to him, holding onto her. "I promise…." He whispered, keeping her tightly to him. Slowly, her mind came to, and her hands grasped his back, holding tightly to his shirt, keeping him close. "…Hinata…." He breathed in her ear, allowing it to start….the Spark he had been waiting for.

"…Sasuke….I…."

AN:There, after months of waiting, its here, the start of where the story is going to go. Where it starts to head into something beautiful, sweet, sexy and dark….Please stay tuned!

Also, if you have read, If You Love Me, just know its at the last chapter.


End file.
